


blood of my blood

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: ra'shun: meaning blood of my blood.Drack raises Kesh proudly.





	

Kesh was much smaller than Drack ever imagined. Just a tiny little creature who fell asleep in his lap as soon as she was dumped in to it.

 

He was never around to take care of his son, too busy being a merc and nothing really mattered to him back them but now his bones are only just held together by metal rods and he’s got no hearts to spare. There’s nothing good about a Krogan who’s lost that much, there’s no point to him anymore and he knows it.

 

Except that the same people were saying the same about Kesh and while she was struggling to breathe she was still holding on to life to prove them wrong.

 

“We’ll show ‘em, hey kid?” He rumbled, resting a gloveless hand on top of Kesh’s head. She squirmed a little at the pressure until he lightened it. He sighed, scooping Kesh up carefully and standing with far too much noise. “Too bad you’re stuck with me.” He told Kesh, shuffling around the room and trying to find something suitable for a Krogan child to sleep in.

 

Her head plates hadn’t even hardened yet or formed properly, he wondered if she’d always suffer from that or if it was something that would change in time.

 

His place really wasn’t set up for a kid, even a Krogan one, and Drack had to give up the hunt for something suitable, heading back to his bed and lowering Kesh on to it. “You can have the bed for now. I’ve slept on plenty of floors in my day.”

 

Kesh made a noise, making him narrow his eyes, and she continued to protest, even going so far as opening her eyes though she couldn’t focus on anything yet. When he reached out she grabbed his hand and seemed to sink in to the warmth.

 

Drack shook his head, “Demanding thing. Ha, true Krogan knows what they want. All right kid, you win for now.”

 

Kesh practically rolled in to his neck when he laid down, sprawling out over him as best she could.

 

“Don’t worry kid, I’ll look out for you.”

 

Kesh made a gurgling noise that could have been a snore or agreement but Drack was betting was the former. He settled down to let himself go to sleep as well.

 

~~

 

“You’re not my father.” Kesh spat it out after another argument about letting her go explore ruins came up.

 

Funny how it hurt Drack no matter how true it was.

 

“I just worry about you.” Drack admitted, “Maybe I’m getting too damn old for this.” He looked away, “You’ve proven you can take care of yourself.”

 

Last week Kesh had headbutted Wratch and come home bleeding but grinning victoriously. She’d shown that she wasn’t a weak child to be abandoned after all.

 

Except that Drack could still see the cracks in her headplates that hadn’t connected yet. He had a feeling he always would.

 

He stood up, ready to tell Kesh to do what she wanted but his leg crumbled on him. “Shit.” Drack scowled at it, it would mean another surgery for him.

 

Kesh was at his side in a second, holding him up. “Forgot to look after yourself again.” She sighed.

 

But she stayed.

 

~~

 

“…god damn Varren spawned quadless little shit.” Drack swore at the power unit. Behind him he could hear Kesh stifle a laugh.

 

“Move.” She nudged him out of the way with her hand and reached in to the unit.

 

“You know what you’re doing?” Drack asked, watching her try to navigate the thing.

 

“Better than you do.” Kesh retorted and Drack laughed loudly at it. She was only twenty, had really only just started talking it seemed Drack and yet here she was fixing controls like it second nature.

 

Except that she’d put a lot in to the work to make it look second nature already, he’d caught her reading articles written by Salarian engineers and scowling at them as she tried to make it work with her larger hands.

 

The lights flickered and came back on line and Drack pounded his fist in to his other hand. “Ha, looks like that did it.”

 

Kesh grumbled about the wires, still poking at them.

 

“C’mon kid, let’s get back to our game. Didn’t fill these mini flamethrowers for nothing.” He could tell that Kesh’s attention was solely fixed on the controls.

 

“These could be made better.” She was saying, talking to no one in particular and Drack knew he’d lost her to the puzzle she was trying to figure out.

 

He took a seat, watching Kesh work and idly thought it was too soon for him to lose his ru’shan like this – which was ridiculous because he wanted Kesh to succeed, she was brilliant and was going to something amazing some day and Drack damn well wanted to be around to see it. He just also didn’t want to lose time with her while it was happening.

 

It took nearly half an hour but Kesh finally noticed him staring. She tilted her head to look at him and then sighed. “Move over old man, it’s my turn.”

 

“Age before wisdom.” Drack said, picking up the flamethrower to continue the game of firebreathing thresher maws of doom. His arm hurt, moving like that but then again to him everything hurt those days.

 

Kesh noticed of course and that night he caught her reading up on medical journals and tried to swallow that guilt.

 

~~

 

“It’s a whole other galaxy.” Even with all her blunt way of speaking Kesh couldn’t keep the excitement out of her voice, or at least she couldn’t keep it from Drack who could pick it up.

 

“I’m too old for this one.” Drack shook his head.

 

“All of clan Nakmor is going.” Kesh continued onwards like Drack hadn’t spoken, barrelling through the conversation.

 

“Yeah and some others, I heard the spiel.” Wouldn’t it be strange to not have clan Nakmor on Tuchanka? Would that tip the balance in favour of clan Urdnot taking control of all clans. Wrex had already absorbed so many of them and Drack couldn’t help but approve of it, it might mean there was hope for them yet.

 

“Will I have to headbutt you to convince you to come?” Kesh finally asked.

 

“Kid not even Morda tries that with me anymore.” He followed more out of respect for the Krogan rules and Morda wasn’t always the smartest but she knew that Drack had lived that long for good reason. Kesh still looked like she was considering it so Drack huffed. “Fine. Wasn’t about to let you head off to another galaxy without me anyway. Still want to see this Nexus achievement of yours.”

 

He was proud of her and all she’d done for it. There was nothing that would stop him from making sure she knew that.

 

Kesh grinned sharply suddenly and Drack tensed, “Just so you're aware, Vorn is coming.”

 

Drack groaned, “Not that idiot.”

 

“We need a botanist.”

 

“Yeah yeah.” Drack didn’t want to admit to that. “Tell him to at least bring those roots I like.”

 

“I already packed them in the seed vault.” Kesh assured him.

 

Drack grunted and then out of sentimentality he figured he was allowed for his old age dragged Kesh in close to press his headplates against hers gently. “You done good Kesh.”

 

“You got me there.” Kesh reminded him. “I’ll get us the rest of the way.”

 

He knew she would.


End file.
